Your body, your soul everything about YOU
by Djehra
Summary: Résultat d'un défi lancé par Lotus 971. [yaoi couple GokuKogaiji] ATTENTION LEMON! Dernier chapitre lol. JOYEUX NOEL A TOUS!
1. Chapitre 1 : Réveil au petit matin

**Titre:** Your body, your soul...everything about YOU 

**Auteur:** Djehra

**Genre:** Yaoi...

**Couple:** Gokû & Kôgaiji

**Note:** Ceci est le résultat d'un défi lancé par Lotus 971. Elle aime beaucoup ce couple, aussi m'a-t-elle défiée de lui écrire une fic à ce sujet.  
J'espère que cela te plaira!

_**Rappel:**_ Je n'ai vu que la première saison de Saiyuki….

--Au fait, il y aura quelques trucs en anglais, mais pas de quoi faire peur! -mon anglais est approximatif. Corrigez-moi, s'il le faut --

Chapitre 1 : Réveil au petit matin

_When the moon is shining on the dark blue sky, (quand la lune brille dan sle ciel bleu foncé)  
I'm waiting after your two eyes, (j'attends après tes deux yeux)  
And now I know I can't see its, (Et je sais que je ne les verrais pas)  
And I can't see anyway a smile on your face. (et que je reverrais pas ce sourire sur ton visage)_

C'était une douce voix de jeune fille qui lui rappelait quelque chose. Une voix cristalline, expressive et insolite, qui semblait faite de milliers de gouttes d'eau, de petits diamants beaux et clairs, purs et sains… Elle tourna son visage vers le jeune et le regarda de ses yeux gris-bleu tellement clairs. Puis une lumière aveuglante lui fit fermer les yeux et ….

Kôgaiji se réveilla en sueur. Assis dans son lit, au milieu des draps chiffonnés et déplacés, il s'aperçut que son rêve lui avait coupé le souffle, qu'il était comme quelqu'un qui venait de courir un marathon. Intrigué par son état, Il se leva, et manqua de tomber, en trébuchant sur quelque chose qui traînait là. C'était un bâton. A l'extrémité dorée, faite d'un métal inconnu et rosé foncé. Que faisait-il là! Surtout qu'en le ramassant, le jeune monstre comprit que c'était de Gokû. Mais Kogaiji ne comprenait pas ce qu'il faisait là. Il prit le bâton dans sa main gauche et retomba assis sur son matelas, qui craqua légèrement.  
-Gokû!  
Ca y est, ça revenait. La nuit d'hier… La soirée, le combat. Les blessures, les soins prodiqués par le singe. Son sourire vague quand il lui refaisait ses pansements. Mais…que c'était-il passé? Pourquoi le bâton de son…ami…était-il encore là? Kô ne comprenait absolument plus. Il n'avait pas de souvenirs. Qu'avait-il fait, ou dit! Pourquoi se poser cette question? Il n'était même pas sûr que cette question soit importante.  
Il se secoua mentalement, et se releva. Il posa Noyïbo sur le lit. Ses côtes lui faisaient un mal de chien, et il se dit que sur les trente-deux qu'on originellement les êtres humains, il ne devaient pas lui en rester beaucoup. Il fit quelques pas, en direction de la porte. La pièce lui semblait tourner, et il ne put même pas atteindre son objectif –pourtant proche!- car il tomba à genoux, une main portée à sa bouche, tandis que du sang en ruisselait. Il avait trop bougé, maintenant, il saignait. Des bruits de pas qui se rapprochaient lui parvinrent, sous forme de faibles ondes qui parcouraient le sol. Quelqu'un poussa la porte et se précipita vers lui.  
-Kogaiji-sama! Il ne fallait pas vous lever!  
C'était Yaone qui s'inquiétait encore de lui. Elle ne devrait pas. Ce n'était que quelques cotes cassées, rien de plus. Kogaiji aurait bien aimé le lui dire mais le flot de sang qui sortait de sa bouche pour se déverser dans sa main gauche l'en empêchait. La jeune femme l'aida à se relever, puis à l'asseoir sur le lit défait. Elle cherchait quelque chose dans un tiroir d'une commode tandis qu'il attendait de pouvoir à nouveau parler pour lui poser une seule et unique question.  
Tandis que Yaone trouvait enfin un rouleau de bandes pour lui refaire le pansement, il sentit le flot de sang, au goût de métal, diminuer progressivement, lui laissant enfin le loisir de parler.  
-Yaone…  
-Kogaiji-sama?  
-Comment…suis-je rentré hier soir?  
-Eh bien…pour tout vous dire, je n'en sais rien. Nous étions tous couchés quand vous êtes revenu, et ce matin j'ai trouvé un billet sur ma table de chevet qui me disait qu'il fallait que je vous soigne. Ce n'était pas signé, et il y avait dessus comme une écriture d'enfant, mais j'ai voulu voir ce qui se passait et…  
-Bon. Merci.  
-De rien, Kogaiji-sama.  
Yaone lui refis, en douceur pour ne pas le faire saigner encore une fois, son pansement aux cotes. Ses mains agiles retirèrent le premier pansement pour le remplacer par un tout beau, tout neuf, tout blanc. Elle veilla à le serrer idéalement, de sorte qu'il était assez serré pour que le sang ne s'échappe pas sans trop l'être autour du torse du prince. Puis elle se releva et s'inclina.  
-Voilà, vous irez mieux, si vous ne faites pas de mouvements trop brusques. Au moindre problème, n'hésitez pas à m'appeller, Kogaiji-sama.  
-Oui, oui, merci Yaone.  
La jeune femme se retira en silence, le laissant se tourner vers une fenètre d'où perçaient quelques rayons lumineux. Il se demandait ce qui avait bien pu se passer dans la nuit précédente, dont il n'avait aucuns souvenirs. Il ferma les yeux, pour essayer de ramener à la surface des images d ela nuit. Il était sûr que quelque part, il se souvenait de ce qui s'était passé.  
-Gokû.  
C'était le prénom qui l'obsédait. Il était certain que ce dernier était pour quelque chose dans la fracture de ses cotes, mais rien ne lui venait. Tout était désespérément noir...

-o-o- Plus loin -o-o-

Gokû revenait, au petit matin, vers l'auberge où il logeait, en compagnie des autres membres du groupe. Avec un peu de chance, espérait-il, les autres dormiraient encore... ou pluttôt, avec vraiment beaucoup de chance, ils n'uaraient pas remarqué son absence nocturne.  
Il pénétra dans la salle commune de l'auberge, et eut la fort mauvaise surprise de constater que tout le monde Gojô, Hakkaï et Sanzô, était attablé devant un petit déjeuner sommaire -boules de riz, eau et fruits. Il s'approcha, espérant très sincèrement dan sson coeur qu'ils ne diraient rien, mais bien entendu...Gojô ne put s'empêcher de demander d'une voix emplite de malice à l'égard du singe:  
-Alors, le saru, on va voir des filles la nuit?  
-Tais-toi, ero kappa! J'suis pas comme toi moi au moins!  
-Ah? Alors qu'est-ce qui t'as fait sortir de ton lit hier soir alors?  
C'était Sanzô qui avait posé la question. Bien entendu, Gokû aurait du se rendre compte que Sanzô ne dormait pas hier soir, quand il avait quitté les lieux, dans le plus grand silence. Surtout qu'ils partageaient la chambre.  
-Bah.  
-Tu sais, tu n'est pas obligé de répondre. On a tous le droit d'avoir nos petits secrets.  
-Merci Hakkaï! Bon...qu'est-ce qu'il y a a manger?  
-BAKA SARU! Tu pense qu'à ça ou quoi!  
-Et toi, ero kappa!  
-Ne me parles pas sur ce ton, j'suis ton AINE!  
-Je te parle comme je veux! ERO KAPPA!  
-BAKAAAAAAAAA SARUUUU! Puisque c'est comme ça, tu ne mangeras rien du tout!  
-C'est pas toi qui décide le vieux!  
-Si!  
-Maa, Maa... Gojô, il a bien le droit de manger, quelque chose me dit qu'il a passé une nuit blanche.  
-Tu saurais quelque chose que je ne sais pas, Hakkaï!  
-Peut-être bien, Gojô...miantenant, laissons le manger.  
-Arigato Hakkaï!  
Le jeune singe se jeta sur la nourriture, et engloutit en deux temps trois mouvements tout ce qui traînait encore sur la table, avec, presque sans faire exprès, tout ce qui était dans l'assiette du demi youkai. Hanyo qui s'en plaignit immédiatement d'ailleurs.  
-Saleté de singe, t'as bouffé tout ce que j'avais dans mon assiette!  
-blêblêblê...(il lui tire la langue (pleine de morceaux de riz et de fruits mélangés) pauvre Gojô, obligé de voir ce spectacle...j'le plains)  
-Rends-moi ma bouffe!  
Gokû prit le soin de tout bien avaler avant de répondre à son interlocuteur en colère.  
-Désolé, j'ai tout avalé!  
-Tu vas me le payer, saru!  
-Cause toujours, tu m'interesse, kappa!  
-BLAFFFFFFFFFFFFFF!  
C'était Sanzô, son légendaire baffeur à la main, qui avait encore frappé, pour faire taire un certain singe trop bavard et trop querelleur.  
-URUSEI!  
Les deux protagonistes se turent immédiatement. Enfin...presque immédiatement.  
-Mais Sanzô c'est Gojô qui a comenc...  
-J'en ai rien à faire, taisez-vous!  
-Mais Sanzô!  
-URUSEI tous les deux!  
Le silence se fit enfin. Un silence lourd, très pesant, assez prenant. Et c'est dans ce silence que les quatres voyageurs partirent de l'auberge.  
Gokû remerciait intérieurement Hakkaï et Sanzô. Il ne se voyait pas leur dire qu'il était sortit en pleine nuit pour défier un certain prince. Et que ca avait sérieusement dégénéré...

-------

Chapitre 1, finish!

Je sais, Lotus 9871, je t'avais dit que ce serait un one-shot. Mais je préfère le séparer, sinon ce sera trop long!  
Enfin, dis-moiu ce que tu en pense, musume-chan! (vous les autres, cherchez pas à comprendre)  
Reviews, onegaï...

Djehra...


	2. Chapitre 2 : La Tristattitude

Auteur: Djehra

Titre: Your body, your soul, everything about you

Genre: Romance/Action/Aventure

Couple: GokuKogaiji

Disclaimer: les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, tant pis pour moi……(J'veux mon Saaaaaaaaaaaaaaanzô!) Je ne fais que les emprunter pour quelques temps… Par contre la mystérieuse jeune fille est à moi

Note de l'auteur: Désolé, ce chapitre ne sera pas le meilleur. Et pour cause: il est sous le contrôle de mon coté sadique, vous savez…Akiken. Donc ne vous étonnez pas trop…

Merci de ta review, musume-chan. Mais évite les insultes. C'est pas comme ça qu'on parle à sa mère! (cherchez pas à comprendre)

Voilà la suite Kaoru Merci de ta review!

Naha, je suis contente que tu lise aussi. Mais ce n'est pas la seule GokuKogaiji du site en francais, il y en a une autre! Enfin, faut pas que je fasse de la pub pour les autres mouah XD!

---

Chapitre 2: Tristtatitude

Gokû était reparti, avec ses compagnons de voyage, à bord de Dragon Blanc, en direction de cet ouest que personne n'arrive à atteindre. Il regardait sombrement les petites collines vertes, qui se ressemblaient toutes. Il ne songeait même pas à se disputer avec Gojô. Il pensait tout simplement.

-…passe,saru?

Tiré de se s pensées par la voie un peu mesquine de Sanzô, Gokû sursauta. Il n'avait pas entendu celui-ci lui adresser la parole, et n'en avait pas écouté un mot, de toute façon.

-Nani? J'ai pas écouté…

Un coup de baffeur bien placé (mais où le cache-t-il!) de la part du moine le fit totalement revenir sur terre. Un peu brutalement, certes, mais bon.

-QU'EST-CE-QUI SE PASSE? Depuis le début du trajet, tu n'as pas prononcé un mot.

-Ah….bah, c'est juste que…

-T'as tes règles, saru?

Bien entendu, la superbe intervention qui venait de se faire était celle de…Gôjo! Le singe soupira.

- LA FERME KAPPA!

Il était vraiment de mauvaise humeur. Sanzô l'observa un instant du coin de l'œil avant de reporter son regard sur la route. Gôjo, quant à lui, ouvrit une cannette de bière. Hakkaï, intérieurement du moins, souriait.

Le reste du voyage se passa sans trop de dommages. A part un Gojô tabassé par un singe énervé.

Ils arrivèrent à une petite bourgade, en bordure d'une forêt tellement dense qu'on n'en voyait pas l'intérieur, même avec un pied dedans. Sans trop s'occuper du paysage, Gokû suivit les autres dans une auberge. Cette fois-ci, comprit-il, ils auraient tous des chambres simples. Voilà qui était enfin une bonne nouvelle. Mais ce n'était pas cela qui le tira de ses pensées car, même après avoir mangé un excellent repas, il ne dit pas un mot. (c'est graaaave! Il ne va pas bieng! Mais où sont ses fans quand il en a besoin….? XD) Tandis que Sanzô allait s'acheter des cigarettes, que Hakkaï et Gojô allaient faire les courses, il sortit de l'auberge pour se diriger vers la sortie de la ville, devant la forêt. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle semblait l'attirer vers elle, guidant ses pieds comme par magie. Il fut arrêté à quelques mètres des arbres par un ballon. Un ballon rond et coloré qui s'était échoué sur son pied. Une fillette vint le récupérer, la tête baissée. Elle ramassa le ballon et s'excusa auprès du singe enfin ramené à la réalité.

-Sumimasen, mon ballon nous a échappé….

-Bah, c'est rien!

-Vous…vous vous dirigez vers la Forêt des Sorts?

-Pourquoi, «Forêt des Sorts»?

-Parce que…tous ceux qui viennent par ici ne savent pas pourquoi ils viennent ici, en face de la forêt. Parfois ils entrent et on ne les revoie plus…

-Merci du renseignement petite.

La petite fille sourit puis retourna s'amuser avec ses amis qui l'attendaient impatiemment, elle et le ballon. Gokû réfléchit un instant avant de s'enfoncer dans la profondeur des arbres.

°o°o° Plus loin….Chez Ko °o°o°

Il s'était enfermé dans sa chambre, ne pouvant pas bouger convenablement. Ririn était passée mais son babillage incessant l'avait mis a bout. Il avait du appeler Yaone pour qu'elle vienne l'aider à faire partir sa petite sœur. Il n'avait pas envie de la voir. Son comportement niais lui rappelait celui de…Gokû. Encore ce prénom! Dire qu'il ne voulait plus l'entendre…Il ne se rappelait toujours pas ce qui s'était passé mais il était sûr qu'il vaudrait mieux ne pas se rappeler de quoi que ce soit.

Assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre, il avait Nyoïbô dans les mains. Il ne le regardait même pas. Il ne faisait que penser, ruminer, se questionner. A quel sujet? La nuit précédente. Tout con corps le brûlait et le faisait souffrir mais il n'y avait rien a faire: son état de transe ne faisait qu'amplifier alors qu'il souhaitait qu'il baisse.

Il envoya le bâton à travers la pièce. D'un unique mouvement, il passa une veste en cuir noir sur ses épaules, comme à son habitude depuis quelques temps. Puis sans avertir personne, il sortit en courant. Certes, il était blessé. Certes, il avait mal même en respirant. Mais il voulait savoir….et le meilleur moyen pour ca était encore d'aller trouver l'explication à sa source.

°° Forêt des Sorts – Goku °°

Goku était à présent bien enfoncé dans la forêt. Les arbres étaient encore plus grands et imposants que de dehors. Et ils étaient bien plus nombreux aussi… Il continua à marcher en avant, pour pouvoir avancer et sortir de là. Forêt des Sorts….étrange comme nom, mais y avait-il un rapport?

Des notes de musique claires frappèrent son ouïe délicate. En fait, ce n'étaient pas des notes de musique. Mais plutôt des…une voix. Quelqu'un qui s'amusait à chanter quelque chose d'une voix cristalline et douce.

_Listen to your heart, he knows what you have to do… (Ecoute ton coueur, il sait ce que tu dois faire...)_

_Listen to your soul, she can really help you… (Ecoute ton ame, elle peut vraiment t'aider...)_

_If you understand the reason of tour presence, (Si tu comprends la raison de ta présence,) _

_You can have a little chance, (You peux avoir une petite chance,)_

_You heart,your soul,are talking to you, (Ton coeur , ton âme, te parlent) _

_So listen to you're heart and your soul, (Alors écoute ton coeur et ton âme,) _

_And you'll be a happy lover…(Et tu seras un amoureux heureux...) _

De l'anglais. La personne chantait de l'anglais! Comme si il n'avait pas déjà assez de mal avec le japonais…mais les paroles étaient très belles, et sans en comprendre parfaitement le sens, il avait une idée de la signification générale.

Se laissant guider par la voix il tomba sur une jeune fille un peu pâle, aux cheveux courts et blonds, avec d'étonnants yeux bleus-gris. Assise au bord d'une source, elle chantait, regardant son reflet dans l'eau. Le singe s'approcha et fut très surpris. Au lieu du reflet d'une jeune fille heureuse chanter, blonde aux yeux bleus-gris habillée en bleu et blanc, il voyait un jeune homme aux cheveux violets-noirs et mi longs, aux yeux glacés, habillé tout en cuir noir. La jeune fille tourna ses yeux vers lui avant de parler d'un ton lent et précautionneux.

_You must listen what I said. It's good for you and he… (Tu ferais mieux d'écouter ce que j'ai dis. C'est bon pour lui et toi...)_

Goku fixa un instant ces yeux troublants avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience et être délicatement transporté par la jeune fille juste a coté de chez….

--TO BE CONTINUED --

Une petite review pour encourager l'auteur? XD


	3. Chapitre 3: Elle pour Eux

Auteur: Djehra

Titre: Your body, your soul, everything about YOU

Genre: Yaoi, Romance

Couple: GokuKogaiji

Disclaimer: Les personnages ne sont pas à mouah! Bouhouhouhouhou pourtant je veux Sanzô! Sinon c'est l'avant-dernier chapitre…. Fan du couple, attachez vos ceintures, éteignez vos cigarettes et en voiture pour le plus grand de vos bonheurs! XD Désolé si j'ai mis du temps a écrire, mais je suis over-bookée au lycée et je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps a consacrer a l'ordinateur… ce chapitre est donc très court parce qu'il ne fait qu'introduire l'action que vous attendez!

Réponse aux reviews:

Lotus 971: Ne me tue pas, sinon je ne pourrais pas finir la fic XD Et toi d'abbord, dépeche toi d'écrire la tienne!

----

Chapitre 3: ELLE pour EUX

Il n'y avait plus de forêt, juste des montagnes arides, avec une grande tour sinistre qui s'élevait vers le ciel. Dans ce paysage un peu désert, un drôle de couple avançait: il y avait une personne qui en portait une autre. Et, contrairement à la coutume, ce n'était pas l'homme qui portait la femme mais le contraire. Une demoiselle aux longs cheveux blonds et aux yeux terribles portant un jeune homme châtain aux yeux dorés fermés, comme s'il dormait. Elle marchait d'un pas rapide, sans sembler gênée par le poids dans ses bras. Mais ils n'étaient pas les seuls a emprunter ce chemin. Un peu plus loin, en train de courir a toute allure malgré des bandages que laissait transparaître une veste en cuir, un jeune monstre venait, mais en sens inverse de notre drôle de couple. Ses pas se rapprochaient, et la jeune fille, les entendant, déposa, délicatement, à terre le corps de celui qu'elle avait amené jusque là, avant d'aller se cacher derrière un rocher. Le coureur, lui, ne faisait apparemment pas attention à ce qui se passait autour de lui et ne vit pas le corps en question. Le pied du sportif heurta la jambe de l'endormi et il s'étala par terre, le visage dans la poussière du chemin, a moitié allongé sur les jambes de celui qui encombrait le chemin dans un position un peu…compromettante. Maudissant intérieurement l'abruti qui s'était endormi là, le youkai se releva, un peu rouge au niveau des pommettes, avant de découvrir que c'était Goku qui était là, et non pas un monstre venu cuver son vin sur le bas côté, comme il le croyait au début. Lentement, il se releva pour découvrir que Goku était comme endormi, l'air de faire un cauchemar affreux. Kogaiji ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire, il n'allait quand même pas le ramener! Mais il n'y avait rien d'autre a faire: personne n'habitait plus près que 8 kms sauf lui, et il n'allait pas le porter jusqu'à la prochaine ville tout de même… Précautionneusement, il souleva le singe et reprit sa course en sens inverse, a une allure modéré, car blessé lui aussi. Sa tour se rapprochait de plus en plus jusqu'à ce qu'il soit parvenu au pied de celle-ci, essoufflé comme pas possible. Puis il appela Yaone pour qu'elle le transporte jusque dans sa chambre, ce qu'elle fit, étonnée mais fidèle tout de même. Kogaiji lui monta lui aussi dans sa chambre tout en faisant un détour par un étage où se trouvait le laboratoire de médecine. Il y prit quelques petits trucs avant d'aller dans sa chambre, où il trouva un Goku endormi sur son lit, l'air hébété et heureux.  
Il doit rêver a de la nourriture je suppose se dit amèrement le Prince. Kogaiji s'assit sur le lit, près du garçon, et le secoua un peu pour essayer de le réveiller,sans réellement y parvenir, puisque la seule réaction de Goku fut de lui prendre le bras, de l'emprisonner dans ses mains en murmurant «…Hakkaï…» d'une voix embrumée.  
Hakkaï? Comment ça…? Mais…. Il y avait de quoi se faire de drôles d'idées, convenons-en. (n'est-ce pas Musume? lol)  
Goku resserra son étreinte, et Kogaiji ne put s'empêcher de passer sa main dans ses cheveux. L'expression du singe changea et il y eut un nouveau murmure.  
«Ko»  
La voix du singe était plus claire, tandis qu'il se retournait et ouvrait les yeux, regardant un Kogaiji pétrifié, la main dans les cheveux de l'ex-endormi.  
«Tu….veux bien continuer, s'il te plait»  
Le prince ne s'attendait absolument pas à ca. Il eut un drôle de sourire en continuant de caresser les cheveux soyeux du singe, tout en s'allongeant a demi à ses cotés. Goku, lui s'amusait à parcourir le bras inutilisé de Kogaiji avec ses doigts, le faisant frissonner.  
«Goku qu'est-ce que»  
«Chuuut…..laisse-toi faire, d'accord?»

-------- TO BE CONTINUED------

Voila, ne me tuez pas, please! Sinon, vous savez, pour ceux qui lisent, il y a un ravissant et extrêmement utile petit bouton en bas a gauche avec écrit «Submit review»! Je vous serais gré de bien vouloir l'utiliser de temps à autres! Allez Kisses, on se revoit dans le prochain chapitre, qui sera le dernier!


	4. Chapitre 4: Je te veux entier!

_Auteur: Djehra _

_Titre: Your body, your soul, everything about…YOU _

_Genre: Yaoi, alors homophobes dégagez!_

_Couple: Un prince et un enfant de la terre…. C'est un GokuKogaiji!_

_Disclaimer: Et voici le dernier unique chapitre de cette fic, entièrement lemon si vous voulez tout savoir. C'est un clin d'œil a ma Musume, le matin de Noel, c'est son cadeau lol…et aussi à Flo' si jamais il lit ca lol!_

_Allez, amusez-vous bien!_

_Réponse(s) au(x) review(s):_

**Lotus 971**: Voila la suite tant attendue, et tu verras que Haru avait de bonnes raisons d'avoir l'esprit mal tourné sur ce coup là! Kisses, JOYEUX NOEL!

**Kyochan95:** Voila la suite, je l'ai tapée vite lol Amuse toi bien!;)

**Baka Saru 54:** Ce couple n'est pas très facile c'est vrai mais bon lol si c'est un défi c'est forcément dur! Allez, voila la suite!

--------

Chapitre 4: Je te veux en entier!

Kogaiji ne dit rien le laissant faire. Goku avait les doigts légers et chaque caresse faisait frissonner le pauvre youkai. Ses doigts experts ôtèrent en douceur la veste de cuir, puis enfin tous les vêtements, ceux du prince comme les siens, faisant attention aux bandages. Il laissa ses mains dériver sur le torse de Ko, s'amusant de la torture délicieuse qu'il lui faisait subir. Kogaiji l'embrassa fougueusement,et Goku répondit à ce baiser. Puis le singe mit un genou sur le lit et prenant appui sur une main, les lèvres du châtain se décolèrent des lèvres du prince pour aller se poser sur le cou de ce dernier, chose qui fit hoqueter Ko de plaisir. Amusé par la réaction de ce dernier, Goku continua son exploration du corps de son tendre amant. Il ne manqua aucune région hétérogène, jouant avec les sensations de ce dernier et finalement, ses lèvres arrivèrent sur le tissu du pantalon du bellâtre, elles frôlèrent l'intimité du garçon déjà gonflé par le plaisir, avant d'avoir été subitement kidnappé par les lèvres de Kogaiji qui ne tenait plus.

Ce baiser du youkai surpris agréablement le singe, qui s'y laissa prendre. Le prince jouait lui aussi avec ses sensations. Il laissa ses mains jouer sur le corps de Goku une symphonie de frissons de plaisirs. Il descendait toujours plus bas, frôlant les cuisses du petit singe guerrier en une douce caresse mais jamais approfondie. Il continuait, remontait, descendait, sans arrêter de faire languir son amant. Il termina doucement le baiser sans pourtant arrêter les mouvements de ses mains. Kogaiji frissonnait à chaque caresse qu'il donnait à son amant, comme si il les recevait lui-même, et il regrettait que Goku n'aille pas plus loin. Le singe tenant son partenaire par la taille d'une main douce, focalisa son attention sur le bas du corps de celui-ci. Ses caresses se firent plus douces, plus prononcées, plus proches aussi de son intimité.

Il allait continuer quand, à sa grande surprise, Kogaiji l'arrêta, doucement, d'une main. Il commença a caresser l'intérieur des cuisses de Goku, le faisant doucement gémir. Il le faisait lentement, le savourant du contact, tandis qu'il l'embrassait dans le cou, sur la gorge sur le visage en de multiples baisers papillons. Sa main, toujours douce, se rapprocha doucement jusqu'à toucher, du bout des doigts, puis entièrement l'intimité de Goku. Celui-ci étouffa avec peine un gémissement plus fort que les autres tandis que Kogaiji s'emparait de son sexe, faisant du bout des doigts des dessins en va et vient tout le long de celui-ci. Plus le prince le caressait plus Goku sentait monter en lui une vague indescriptible et resserrait son étreinte. Comprenant avec une certaine joie que son amant en voulait plus, Kogaiji le fit rouler doucement sur le lit jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve sur le dos et lui, Ko, au-dessus de lui. Tournant la tête, Goku lui lança un regard sans inquiétude, comme si il avait déjà fait cette expérience, et plein de désir, auquel Kogaiji ne répondit que par un vague sourire et une caresse sur les joues de sa main droite. Il passa ses doigts sur les lèvres de Goku, le laissant les goûter avant d'en faire un autre usage. Le singe les lécha doucement, comprenant avec délice les intentions de son amant. Le rouquin (il n'as pas vraiment les cheveux roux mais bon) fit courir sa main gauche avec grâce le long du dos de Goku pour qu'il se détende un peu. Ce geste au l'effet escompté et, avec une douceur infinie, Ko enfonça un doigt léger dans l'intimité profonde de son partenaire. Celui-ci se contracta un peu avant de finalement se détendre. Ko en enfonça un autre et les remua, le préparant doucement au final de leurs ébats. Goku se contracta un peu puis se détendit encore. Le prince, sentant monter en lui une vague émotionnelle intense et le jugeant prêt, retira lentement ses doigts pour y introduire quelque chose de plus gros, de plus vivant…de plus douloureux même. En le sentant entrer en lui, Goku laissa échapper un cri étouffé mais ne dit rien. Kogaiji continua à enfoncer son propre sexe dans l'intimité de Goku jusqu'à sentir une barrière de muscles. Il commença alors a faire des mouvements de va et vient, toujours plus forts et cadencés. Goku se cambrait pour l'aider et bientôt les deux amants sentirent la vague qui croissait en eux se déferler, les submerger. Kogaiji se lâcha doucement contre Goku, vidé, tandis que le singe ne bougeait pas. Finalement, Ko se retira et s'allongea a ses cotés, le laissant se retourner.

«Finalement…tu ne m'auras pas dominé ce sur plan la…» murmura doucement le prince à l'oreille du singe.

«Oh, ca ne saurait tarder…» lui répliqua Goku, bien qu'ensommeillé.

«Mais ce n'est pas ta première fois. Avec qui…?»

«….Hakkai. Mais c'était il y a quelques temps et c'est une longue histoire. Et pour toi? Je suis peut-être bête mais pas à ce point.»

«….Doku……

«…….ah……»

Les deux jeunes hommes s'endormirent paisiblement, et, le lendemain, Yaone trouva son maître allongé, avec un mot à coté de lui. C'était une écriture enfantine qui le recouvrait, et dévoilait ce message:

«A charge de revanche, on se reverra. Lancer loin celui qui pense à toi**.(1)**»

Personne ne savait comment il était parti, mais il était sûr que la nuit s'était bien passée, et Kogaiji attendait avec impatience le retour de son singe…

_**---- THE END ---- **_

**(1)** Reprise d'une fic «Aimer a en mourir» (SanzoHakkai). Cela signifie «Je t'aime».

_VOILA C'EST FINI! QU'EN DITES-VOUS? ET TOI MUSUME? CELA REPOND-IL A TON DEFI? lol Bon c'est mon tout premier lemon, soyez indulgents! Kisses! Et REVIEWS PLASE! _

_Djehra (et Akiken qui passe par là lol) _

ET _**JOYEEEEEEEEEUUUUUUUUUX NOEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLL! **_


End file.
